The invention relates to a process for producing a connecttion between a hollow shaft and design elements slid on to the shaft and having an aperture which corresponds to the outer diameter of the hollow shaft, especially for producing assembled camshafts, crankshafts or tranmission shafts by hydraulically expanding the hollow shaft, a process which results in plastic deformation and permanent elastic pretension in the surface layer of the aperture of the slid-on design elements, as well as to design elements suitable for this process.